


Perpetual

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Hyginus, sirens were fated to live only until the mortals who heard their songs were able to pass by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _sirens_.
> 
> Summary lifted from Wikipedia.

He lives amongst the shipwrecks but that's not all that he is. He's the last of his kind and when all the others disappeared into mist and light, one by one, he absorbed their powers. It lets him hide his feathers and scales and walk amid the men but he'll never be real, never be whole. Broken ships, broken bones, broken hearts. It's all he has to show for his life's work.

So many men claim to be brave but bravery isn't what will save Nelson. He needs someone strong of character, strong of will, not strong of body. He needs someone with principles, someone who would never break a promise, no matter what.

He walks the docks every day in his human disguise and he looks for such a man. Shrouded in loneliness and guilt he doesn't think he'll ever find him. Surely no man can save him now, set him free. His existence is a curse on the world and a burden to himself, a pawn in a battle he never agreed to.

The warnings are given in the port every day to not go near the rocks. It's a shortcut to the next island and it looks easy enough on the map. It would be easy if it weren't for Nelson, drawing the sailors towards the rocks with his sweet voice, and none can resist. He lures them in and he watches them perish, splinters and bones washing up against his shore.

Humans are weak of will, so easily persuaded. Every time Nelson thinks he's found one with what it takes to stand up to him, someone with a strong enough character to know his own mind, he starts to sing and the boat goes off course and he's claimed another victim. It's a cycle that seems like it will never end. Maybe he should take to spreading the warnings himself, condemning himself to be a prisoner of the rocks with no souls passing by.

Fernando was his greatest hope. Nelson spent days with him in the town while Fernando took care of his business on the island. He was strong minded, arrogant even, he wasn't willing to be made a fool of by anyone. He had far too much pride to fall into other people's traps. His reputation was everything.

He'd heard the stories of the rocks just like everyone else who came to the island but he was determined to go that way regardless. Nelson knew that he would. Before Fernando set sail Nelson told him to stay on course, to not divert for anything, to complete his journey. He told him that no good would come from curiosity. Fernando wasn't an easily swayed man and he laughed off the idea that anything could stop him doing something he'd put his heart to.

Within an hour his ship was dashed against the rocks like all the others. Nelson jumped into the ocean, sinking to the bottom like a stone. He couldn't drown, though sometimes he wished for it. He laid on the seabed and he stared up at the waves above, sunlight glinting off them, making beautiful patterns. The wreckage soon came over, darkening his view, chilling the water around him. He watched until it broke into tiny pieces like dust floating in a shaft of light, and then he came up to the surface. As he laid out on the rocks under the sun it dried his body and warmed him through but he knew that he was death and the only way he could bring light to this world would be to perish.

And so he watches the men as they get off their boats and he listens as they talk to each other and he tries to find one with the qualities needed to end this wretchedness for all of their sakes.

Nico comes to the island at the end of the summer season, when things have started to quieten down. Nelson is struck first of all by his beauty. He looks like something from a legend and Nelson almost feels a kinship with him. He's radiant, his hair evoking a golden crown, and Nelson could truly believe him to be a prince. In reality he is a trader's son and he has some unfinished business.

Nelson overhears him in the tavern that night, telling of how his father was a respected man, delivering supplies to people in need, until he was taken sick. Nico is picking up where his father left off, determined to get the cargo to its final destination. It's a noble mission, a mission of the heart, and those are the hardest to stop.

Nelson is able to use his powers to turn the weather stormy, meaning that no ships can leave the port. It drains his energy but he needs to buy some time. He can't let his possible saviour leave before he has time to put a plan into action.

He finds Nico in the tavern again the following night. It's loud in there, sailors stuck in port with nothing else to do, but Nico is sat alone staring out of the window as the rain lashes against it. He looks so thoughtful and Nelson gets the impression that he's trying to work out how he's going to complete his duty as quickly as possible.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Nelson asks, the crowded bar giving him an excuse to get closer than he might ordinarily be able to.

"Go ahead," Nico responds with a small smile.

"Terrible weather," Nelson comments, gesturing towards the window. "Came from nowhere."

"I heard that happens in these parts," Nico responds.

"Have you heard anything else?" Nelson asks, his curiosity getting the better of him, though it's far too early to broach the subject himself.

Nico turns to look at him fully. "I've heard about the rocks."

Nelson nods. Nico's expression is difficult to read. The rocks will cut two days off his journey if he can pass through them safely but if it goes wrong then he risks never finishing at all. It's clear to Nelson that Nico is weighing this up, but he finds it impossible to say which side he's coming down on.

He leads the conversation in another direction, asking Nico about his business here. Nico repeats much of what Nelson overheard the night before about his father, the cargo, the people in need.

"I'm sure he's very proud of you," Nelson says.

Nico looks out of the window. "I don't want to let him down. This is something he was always so great at. I hope to be great at it too."

"Very noble," Nelson says.

Nico looks at him. "Or maybe it's ego."

Nelson doesn't believe that, not when he looks into Nico's eyes. Ego is feral and self-serving. Nico's goals are built around his father, his family, his love. He has an honour about him that just might set the world free from Nelson's curse.

He finds Nico wandering the town the next day, the collar of his coat turned up against the wind and rain. He's looking through shop windows into the warmth but he never steps inside. Nelson places himself in Nico's path so that they bump into each other, Nico blinking against the rain as he looks up at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologises, taking a step back. "I wasn't looking."

"You should get out of the rain," Nelson tells him. "Join me in the tavern?"

Nico glances towards it. "I was looking for a quieter pastime."

"I would offer you a tour of the town but it's not quite the weather for it," Nelson says.

"Rain doesn't bother me," Nico dismisses.

And so they walk and they talk, Nelson pointing out the few interests the area has to offer, Nico speaking about the places he has visited so far on his voyage. Nelson steers him away from the meadows that lead out towards the rocks. On a brighter day they would be too enticing to keep Nico away from, but the sodden earth looks less appealing under dark skies and they head back towards the docks.

"It was very kind of you to keep me company," Nico says. "Can I offer you some tea? You must come in and get dry."

"I'd be grateful," Nelson agrees, following Nico aboard.

Below deck in the living quarters there's a small table and chairs by the stove. Nico sets the kettle upon it to heat before taking Nelson's wet coat from him and hanging it up. Nelson takes a seat and watches Nico prepare the tea, something focussed and studious about such a simple task. He takes the cup gratefully, breathing in the steam before taking a sip.

"You keep a clean ship," he comments.

Nico looks around, smiling. "It is my father's ship. I am hoping I can return it to him as perfect as when I received it."

"You don't think you'll continue after this voyage?" Nelson asks.

Nico considers the question for a very long time. "It's something I've been thinking about. I've enjoyed seeing all the places. I'm just not sure I can be a man without roots." He looks at Nelson. "Do you have roots?"

Nelson stares down at his tea. "I dream of a voyage. Roots can be a curse."

"Of course, there's always maritime law," Nico states somewhat wistfully. "Only your own moral code. You can make your own rules."

Nelson looks up at him to see the glint in his eye, the tentative want. He can see this man's heart so clearly and he knows that he's the one.

The storm makes the boat rock as they move together on Nico's bunk, clothes pushed out of the way, hands sliding over flesh. They kiss between their cries and exaltations, wet and messy and filled with need and passion. Nelson clings to him as they thrust together, watching Nico above him, the dim light in the cabin seeming to shine off Nico's hair as though it were a halo. He looks holy. He looks chosen. He looks like the answer to Nelson's prayers.

He lays with his head on Nelson's chest after they come, rising and falling with his heaving breaths. He reaches a hand up to Nelson's hair, fingers playing through it, and Nelson sees the crease in his forehead as he lifts his head, frowning at the hand he pulls away from Nelson's hair.

"What is this?" he asks, tilting his head.

Between his fingers is a feather. Nelson panics. Between the storm and the sex he has no energy left to keep up his human form. He's starting to change back. He pushes Nico from him, rushing to get out onto the deck. He jumps overboard, the transformation complete before he can hit the water. He spreads his wings and skims the surface of the turbulent ocean, making his way back to the rocks.

By morning the storm is gone and Nelson is starting to feel strong again. He can't bring the waves back but he can put on his disguise for one last time, knowing he has to get to Nico before he sets sail again.

When he arrives at the docks Nico is sat on the deck of his ship looking down the harbour as though he's waiting for someone. He stands when he sees Nelson, coming to the edge of the boat. Nelson stands beneath him looking up, trying to gauge his mood.

"Permission to come aboard?"

Nico nods his head and goes below deck, waiting for Nelson to follow him.

"That wasn't about you," Nelson tells him. "Yesterday. I'm sorry. That was about me."

Nico reaches for him, pulling him into a desperate, breathless kiss. Their bodies connect harshly with the wall of the cabin, hands grabbing at clothing, bodies grinding together. Nico pulls away, gasping for breath.

"I have to leave," he says. "Today. While the weather is good."

Nelson nods. "Go through the rocks. It'll take you less time."

Nico puts his hand into his pocket, pulling out the feather. He considers it for a moment, turning it between his thumb and forefinger. "I think I know what you are."

Nelson takes a step back, putting some space between them. He waits for Nico to look at him. "Then don't stop. When you hear me, keep going."

Nico looks sad. "What if I can't?"

"Nico," Nelson says, holding him by the shoulders. "You can. Don't stop. Make your father proud."

Nico nods his head, his eyes falling back to the feather. "I've heard it's beautiful."

"Live to tell the tale," Nelson implores.

It's hard to walk away from Nico but he knows he can't leave this place and Nico can't stay. If Nelson is right then their paths have crossed for a very specific reason and they need to live out their destinies.

He sits on the rocks under the bright sun and he looks at the wreckage that he has wreaked. Over the decades he's called this place home the ships have turned to driftwood and the fishes have picked the bones clean. As he sees Nico's boat approaching he opens his mouth without any conscious thought, compelled to do so. His song echoes from the rocks, amplified, sent out to sea. He feels a swell of hope as Nico holds his course, his haunting melodies not taking hold.

He sees the falter though, as Nico is nearly out of view, sees the temptation to turn around. He wants to close his lips, wants to be silent, but the song comes as it always does and Nico's boat hovers there, on the cusp of safe haven, on the brink of surrender. Nelson gets to his feet, his wings unfolding behind him, standing in all his majesty. He closes his eyes and he sends any strength he has left across the ocean.

It's a feeling like euphoria. It fills his body with warmth and light and he knows that Nico has passed by. He knows that the final curse is broken and the rocks will be safe once more. He feels himself lifted up and he looks down, over the rocks, over the wreckages, over the ocean. He can see everything and he's everywhere, connected for one beautiful moment.

He sees Nico on his boat, putting a hand up to shield his eyes from Nelson's light. That's all Nelson is then, light, sea spray, released from his prison. He takes with him the power of all the sirens combined, the burden he's been carrying. As he disperses he looks down on Nico one last time and wishes him well on his voyage. He remembers the feather in Nico's pocket, the only solid part of Nelson that remains, and he feels honoured to be carried with such a noble man. He hopes that he brings nothing but luck.


End file.
